Luck
by sunflowerb
Summary: What kind of luck do you get when you find a five leaf clover on friday the 13th? Sora's about to find out. He's gonna need it. Hey, it's him vs. Riku and Kairi's lips are the prize...oneshot SxK fluff, minor RoxasxNamine, minor implied onesided RikuxKair


A/N: So, this was going to be the next chapter of As If We'd Gone To Buy Milk, but it was so long (8 pages on Microsoft word!) that I decided to just post it as its own seperate oneshot. It's quite long, and it gets a bit side tracked, well, Sora's conversations with Roxas get sidetracked. But hey, Sora's so ADHD, we all know it. And I should know, being ADD myself, that ADD people can't focus on anythi

This is probably the longest oneshot I've ever written. It is based half way on a true story, which I'll explain at the end of the story. By the way, you'll notice I don't give Sora's mom a name, or even a last name, because we are never given a last name, and I didn't want to make one up just to have to change it if we ever find out what the heck Sora's last name really is. Plus, don't let the disclaimer scare you. Harry Potter and Smash Bros. Melee are just mentioned in here. HP cuz the book is big, and Smash Bros. cuz its a fun video game. Monopoly, cuz, well, just read and see.

SoraxKairi fluff, very minor RoxasxNamine, implied onesided RikuKairi...Romance, Humor

Disclaimer:I own a copy of KH1, CoM, KH2, Super Mario Smash Bros. Melee, Harry Potter and the Order of the Pheonix, and the board game Monopoly. I do not, however own the rights to any of these things.

_Luck_

To say that Riku had always beat Sora at everything would have been a massive understatement. Riku completely thrashed Sora's sorry behind at everything and anything possible is slightly closer to the truth. However, there was one thing that Sora was good at.

Finding four leaf clovers. He could simply stare at a patch of clover for a minute or so, and then reach down, and pull up at least one with four leaves. Riku and Kairi could spend half an hour meticulously searching through a patch, find nothing, and then Sora would walk up, stare at the patch for half a minute, and find _two _four leaf clovers.

It was sufficient to say that he had a gift. He had a number of heavy books (which, believe it or not, he actually read) with pages full of four leaf clovers.

Sora wasn't sure if he believed in luck, though. But, he knew that the only way he'd gotten out of a number of messes had to have been either luck, or divine intervention. He knew beyond a shadow of a doubt that it had to be one of them that got him through 9th grade History.

Riku and Kairi weren't sure why they even bothered looking for four leaf clovers. Sora would find at least a dozen and give them both some, but they were bored, so they looked anyway. Perhaps today, of all days, the universe would have pity, and reverse the cycle of things, and they would find clovers and Sora the four leaf guru, would find nothing. It _was _Friday, after all. Friday the _13__th. _They happened to be out of school for parent teacher conferences, and having been given no homework, they were simply having a lazy day.

They had been searching for twenty minutes, Sora had found several four leaf clovers, and his two friends were hating him more and more with every clover.

"Hey guys, check this out!" Kairi rolled her eyes. This just wasn't fair.

"What?" She asked, standing up and brushing the grass off her dress.

"Wow." Sora had found, not a four leaf clover, but a _5 _leaf clover. The three friends stared in awe at his find.

"I wonder what kind of luck you get from a five leaf clover on Friday the 13th?" Kairi asked, examining the mutant plant.

"I dunno, but you'll want to find a really safe place to put that," Riku said, always the practical one, "What's the thickest book you own?"

They all looked at each other. And then, in unison, stated, "The fifth Harry Potter book." As Sora ran up to his room (they were at his house, you see) to get said enormous 870 page tome, Riku and Kairi decided that if Sora had found a five leaf clover, then they probably weren't going to find anything, and they might as well give up.

As Sora pulled the book off his shelf and placed the clover safely in its pages, he could hear Roxas sniggering in the back of his mind.

_What are you laughing about? Amazed I actually read a book this big? _And then, realizing what he was setting himself up for, _Amazed I can actually _read?

**Actually, I was just thinking about what Kairi said about what kind of luck you get from a five leaf clover on Friday the 13****th****. Hey, maybe it's the kind of luck you need with her….Never know, you might get lucky…**

"Roxas!" Sora's frustration allowed that reprimand to come out loud, following the blush which had risen to his face at Roxas's suggestion. And the imagery from Roxas's side of the soul wasn't helping.

**Look, dude, these thoughts would be here regardless of me. I'm just here to voice them for you. And visualize, in some cases. You don't see, well, hear me complaining when these thoughts come from **your **side of the soul. **

_I'm the original. It's all my side of the soul._

**Then you can't very well blame these thoughts on me. They're **_**all **_**you.**

_How about the ones of Namine? To me she's Kairi. You must have gotten the hormonal side. Those fantasies wouldn't creep me out so bad if they were of Kairi. But all the bad ones are of Namine. Do you have any idea how weird it is for me to see dreams of _your _girl?_

**Uh, yah. Duh. Aaaaallll the time. Sora, I have to listen to thoughts about Kairi run through our head twenty four seven! The most I can get is a few fantasies. And unless you get a move on, fantasies may be as close as we **_**ever **_**get!**

"Well, look, excuuuuse me if I'm a little bit nerv-"

"Sora, are you alright?" Sora whipped around to see Kairi standing in the door to his room. He'd completely forgotten his friends were downstairs.

"Um, yeah. What?"

"You were talking to yourself."

Sora felt his face redden. He'd been talking to Roxas out loud? Oh, crap. How much of that had been out loud? How much had she heard?

"I was talking to Roxas." He said, scratching the back of his neck. From the look on Kairi's face, it didn't seem like she'd overheard much of their conversation.

**Hey goober, you only said that last sentence out loud. Stop making a fool of yourself.**

Sometimes, it was good to have another personality in your head.

"Oh, nobodies can be pains sometimes, can't they?" The following wince told Sora that Namine must not have liked that comment.

"Yup."

"Anyway, Riku and I were thinking about playing Monopoly. Wanna join?" Kairi asked, with an almost forced smile that seemed to indicate she was still internally fighting with Namine.

"Sure."

They headed out of Sora's room and down the stairs, towards the kitchen, where Riku was setting up the game.

About halfway down the stairs, Kairi stopped, and turned to Sora. "By the way, tell Roxas that Namine says hi."

Sora didn't quite get this, since, from the way he understood it, while he was seeing Kairi, Roxas was seeing Namine, and while Kairi was seeing him, Namine was seeing Roxas.

But, nevertheless, he conveyed the message to his nobody.

Kairi raised an eyebrow as Sora suddenly blushed as red as her hair.

"I CAN'T TELL HER THAT!" Sora shouted. "Sorry." He muttered, as the blush started to fade.

Kairi shook her head. "I don't think I want to know."

Sora shuddered. "Oh, trust me, you don't."

Four hours and three very long games of Monopoly later; it became clear to Sora that a five leaf clover found on Friday the 13th was not enough to give him much luck. He had gotten Boardwalk and Park Place on all three games, but he had still lost. He wasn't always the first to run out of money, but he ran out of money at some point nonetheless.

He had felt extremely lucky the third game, since, as the saying goes, 'The third time's the charm.' Apparently the third time was _not _the charm when one has found a five leaf clover on Friday the 13th.

It was nice to know, at least, that Riku hadn't won all three games. He hadn't even gotten two out of three. Kairi, it seemed, was the Monopoly queen.

"Alright, boys," Kairi exclaimed, as she set about separating her massive amount of colored bills, "I think I've beaten you both well enough. Why don't you two play by yourselves, one game? See who wins when I'm not in the picture to kick your butts."

"Nah, we'll battle it out on something else. This game will take too long," Riku stated in exasperation.

"Like, Super Mario Smash Bros. Melee?" Sora suggested, smirking at Riku.

Riku smirked back. "You're on."

"Can you guys he-" The wind was all that was left from the two boys, who were already in the living room firing up the video games. "-lp me clean up….Nevermind." Kairi huffed and put the board game back in the box herself. "Stupid boys."

After she had cleaned up, she entered the living room to find Sora and Riku digging through the piles of discs, memory cards, wires, and empty DVD and game boxes trying to find the right game.

"Found it!" Sora said, emerging from a pile of video tapes.

Kairi sat on the couch to watch the fun while Sora and Riku hunched over the controllers on the floor in front of her.

As the game was loading and counting down to the battle, a thought struck Kairi.

"How about we make this game interesting?" she said. The game was paused within a fraction of a second after the words had left her lips. Two pairs of eyes, one blue, one aquamarine, were staring at her.

"Since you two have always been competing for the purpose of impressing me, oh don't give me that look! I'm not stupid! Anyway, how about this: winner," here she smiled slyly, and put on the most flirtatious look she had, "gets a kiss."

Kairi could not remember ever in her life having to laugh this hard. The look on the boy's faces was priceless. She really wished she had a camera.

Sora stared at Riku. Riku stared at Sora.

**Sora, I swear, if you lose this I will sing 'It's a Small World' over and over in your head for the rest of your life. **

Sora didn't doubt that. How could she do this to them? To him?

Riku stared from Sora, to Kairi, to Sora again. Sora was his best friend. Sora was head over heels in love with Kairi. He shouldn't ruin this for his best friend, should he?

Then again, even though he cared enough about his two best friends to let them be happy together, he still somewhat cared for Kairi, even if she didn't return the affection. He would never in his life have another opportunity to kiss Kairi. Ever. She was Sora's girl. Sora would have plenty of opportunities to kiss Kairi; that much was clear. She was as over the moon for him as he was for her. Riku, however, knew, he'd never get this chance again. At that moment Riku decided.

He wasn't holding back.

"So," Kairi said, holding her giggles in check the best she could, "What do you say?"

"Yes." The answer came simultaneously from both of them, and Kairi began to wonder, as she saw the look of hatred pass from best friend to best friend, if maybe she'd made a mistake.

She wanted Sora to win, after all, she had already chosen him, and she knew how crazy he was about her, even if he would never get the nerve to tell her. However, she knew that Riku still cared about her, even if he had reconciled himself to the fact that she had chosen Sora. But, Kairi figured, at the very least, if Riku won, she could give him some idea of what could have been.

So for Riku, the prize would be closure.

For Sora, the prize would be (hopefully) the beginning of something new.

She suddenly felt so sorry for Riku, and so crazy for Sora at the same time that she wasn't sure who to root for.

As she'd lost herself in thought, Kairi had failed to notice that the boys were already halfway through the timed battle.

"I tell, you, I see what you meant about that math teacher, Sora, dear, he reall-"

"SHHHH!" Sora's mother had barely walked into the room when the two five-year-olds, ahem, I mean teenagers sitting on her floor had paused their game just long enough to shush her.

She blinked. "Boys, that's no way-"

"SHHHH!" Kairi smiled apologetically at Sora's bewildered mother.

"Sorry," she whispered. "I told them winner gets a kiss."

Sora's mother's eyebrows rose so high that they appeared to be in danger of disappearing into her hair. She blinked again, looked at her son and Riku duking it out on the game, then back to Kairi. She smirked, and gave Kairi an appraising look.

"You're good." She told Kairi in a whisper. The two girls gave each other a silent high-five, and Sora's mother turned to leave the room. She took a few steps, stopped, then turned around and came back to Kairi.

"Um, one more thing," she asked, hesitantly, "If Sora wins, you don't mind it I take a picture do you? It's just that it would look so cute in my scrapbook next to that picture of you two kissing under the mistletoe at the school Christmas party when you were eight."

Kairi blinked a few times. "Um…" Sora's mother nodded.

"You're right dear, I'm being too motherish. But, he is my only son, what can I say?"

"SHHHHHHHH!!!!"

"Okay, okay!" She hissed. She rolled her eyes, and gave Kairi a look that said, "This is why I had gray hair at 35." Kairi smiled in reply. As the woman left the room, Kairi made a mental note to find out where Sora's mother got her hair done. If she ever had a son, or if she ever married Sora, Kairi had a feeling she'd need a good colorist.

During her silent conversation with her "_maybe future mother-in-law, if all goes well!_" as Namine suddenly described her, it appeared Sora and Riku had finished their game.

"YEEEEEEEAAAAAAHHHHH!" Sora jumped in the air, his controller sent flying, as his character dominated the screen, the word "**WINNER!**" flashing on the screen in front of him.

Kairi wanted to feel sorry for Riku, she really did, but she was also happy that she would be kissing Sora, who seemed to have momentarily forgotten what the prize was, and was busy rubbing his victory in Riku's face, who was now threatening to break his arm.

"Yes! Ha! So much for you being better than me at everything!" Sora shouted at Riku.

"Ahem." Sora stopped his bragging, and turned to see Kairi standing inches from him.

"Aren't you forgetting something?" Kairi asked softly, ignoring Riku, who she could see trying to hold in laughter over Sora's shoulder.

Sora's smile slid off his face. _Winner gets a kiss. _Ever had a time where you have done a whole lot of thinking in a split second? Sora had one of those moments.

_**Please, **_**tell me you know how to kiss. I don't have time to dig through your memories. Have you ever kissed anyone before?**

_Sort of._

**Sort of. Sort of? SORT OF? What do you mean, "Sort of"? How can you "sort of" kiss somebody.**

_We were under mistletoe._

**Still counts.**

_We were eight._

**Oh…crap.**

_I take it you've never kissed anyone either. _

**Well, Hayner once dared Olette to kiss me. But that was a computer generated fake Olette, so I guess it doesn't really count either.**

_In case you haven't noticed, we haven't got a whole lot else to go on. What didja learn?_

**Well, see, she kissed me. I didn't kiss her back. And it was just a quick peck! What was there to learn? Just, kiss her like you did when you were eight. **

_I can't do that! We were kids, we were best friends, and it was awkward. The only thing I learned from the experience is never to let my mom bring a camera into the vicinity of mistletoe!_

**Well, How do other people learn?**

_Instinct, I guess. How hard can it be? As far as I know, she's never kissed anyone else either. _

**But, you know, you were gone for a year….**

………_uuhhuuhh._

**Which, I'm sure she spent missing you and not even thinking about another guy! Let alone dating, or kissing another guy.**

_Well, I suppose, here goes nothing._

Sora blinked. He had just had a whole conversation with Roxas. A somewhat long conversation, but it came as a great shock to realize that it had been only a split second ago that Kairi had posed her question.

"N-nope," he murmured, blushing. A muffled snigger came from behind him. Without even turning from Sora, Kairi kicked a controller toward Riku, who muffled his cry of pain when it made contact with his shin.

Kairi smirked. Sora was so cute when he was embarrassed.

"I-I, um, well, mmphf" Kairi's lips didn't permit Sora to finish his thought, if there was a complete thought to begin with.

Sora blinked, before he registered the thought: close your eyes, kiss back.

Was this really happening? This couldn't be real. Sora wasn't this lucky. Things didn't work this well for him.

Could those really be Kairi's lips pressed to his own? This was too good to be true. Wait, what were his hands doing, snaking around her waist? That feeling of warmth and softness around his neck, that wasn't from her arms, was it? What were they doing up there? This couldn't be right. He was _not _this fortunate. The universe did not like him this much. It had made this perfectly clear.

So why was the smell of strawberries and vanilla overpowering his sense of smell? Why was the taste of wild berries and sugar forcing itself onto his taste buds? Now, that nice tasting object running against his lips, there was no way that could be her tongue, now could it? Because that just was too good. Because if that had been her tongue, then that would mean he had just allowed it entrance into his mouth. And that this wonderful taste was _her. _

But that couldn't be, because that would mean he was kissing her. And as he had already remembered, somebody upstairs didn't seem to like him that much.

Hello, this wonderful material, which silk thread has nothing on, is this Kairi's hair? What was his hand doing there? It wasn't there, because that would mean his other hand was still pulling her as close to him as it was possible for them to be. It just couldn't be.

They couldn't be kissing. They couldn't be making out. They couldn't be realizing and expressing just how long they had been apart. For if this was really happening, then it was clear they had been far apart for _way, way, _too long.

But, even with that being true, they still couldn't be expressing it, because that would imply that they were making out, which would imply that indeed, her tongue was in his mouth, his was in hers, their lips were pressed together, he had one hand in her hair, another on her waist, and she had her arms around his neck.

Which would altogether imply that they were kissing, which could _not _be true, because Sora knew that he just wasn't that lucky.

But one thing that was true was that the wondrous matter now flowing into his mouth was air. Much needed air. And Sora knew that the air filling his lungs was real, as was his need for air. Meaning that he had acquired the sudden need for air because his lungs were empty.

Why were his lungs empty? Oh yeah, because he'd just finished kissing Kairi.

Wait a minute, what?

Sora opened his eyes to see Kairi smiling up at him, her arms still wrapped around his neck, his right hand still tangled in her crimson locks, his left still holding her against him. She was flushed, and panting heavily, as, Sora realized, he was too.

They grinned stupidly at each other, knowing that what they had just shared was oh, so, much more than a simply prize for winning a silly video game fight.

"Wow." Sora whipped around, releasing Kairi, to look at Riku, who was standing there, with the biggest smirk he'd ever seen Riku wearing, looking at his watch. "Where the heck did you get that kind of lung capacity?"

Sora and Kairi just looked at each other for a moment. They had both quite forgotten that Riku was in the room with them. They blushed, and Sora offered Riku an apologetic smile.

Riku just laughed and shook his head. "'Bout friggin' time, if you ask me."

**Hey Sora?**

_Yeah Roxas?_

**That kiss was…..**

_Yeah……_

**Where the heck did she learn to kiss like that?**

_Where the heck did _we _learn to kiss like that?_

Letting the query drop, Sora realized the answer to another question.

Apparently the _fourth _time is the charm when you find a five leaf clover on Friday the 13th.

END

A/N: So, the true story part. I really did find a 5 leaf clover on Friday the 13th. And it is currently flattened somewhere w/in my copy of Harry Potter and the Order of the Pheonix. I also played Monopoly at least 4 times with my mother after that, and apparently, the 4th time was the charm, because I started winning after that. My mom and I had a bit of a Monopoly obsession for a while.

I, like Sora, also have a talent for being able to find four leaf clovers quite fast. I inherited it from my Grandaddy. He taught me how. The gift is like the force, even if you have it, you have to be taught how to use it. And if you don't have it, then teaching will do you no good.

Anyway, please, read and review!!!!! Even if it is to say you hate it! Just Review! Please, I'll teach you my 4 leaf clover trick!


End file.
